It's All Your Fault
by Tenchi No Kaosu
Summary: Omi's locked himself in, mentally and physically, and Ken doesn't know what to do. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: ......I wish I owned Omi ._. and Ken ._. and Aya ._. I don't want Yoji though. he's so.. Yoji-esque. But I'm borrowing them anyways. I'll return them when I'm done!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, and the Language is pretty fucking bad, ya know?  
  
Notes: I had this up before, but after I had witnessed Ouka's death, I immediately removed this and fixed it up all nice like ^_^.  
  
  
  
It's All Your Fault  
  
by Chaotic Angel  
  
  
  
Dammit, Omi. How many times will you make me bang my fist against your door, repeatedly trying to receive your attention, even for a second? Why wont you open you door? Do I have to remove the hinges and pull it off? What could you possibly be doing in there?? Ouka has died, but you're still alive... How will you get revenge if you starve yourself to death? You're driving me mad! I'm dying because of you. That's right, Omi, I'm dying inside, all because of you, and it's beginning to show, too. I've been messing up carelessly on missions, hell, last night I attacked Yoji. And what's worse is he was nowhere near the target! Aya's telling me to stay home from now on. At least, he asked me to. But I know it was more of an order. I doubt I'll be going on many missions from now on. Thanks a lot.  
  
Yoji and Aya don't understand. They can't understand. They tell me to leave you alone, that you need time. It's not every day that your sister is killed in your arms, and I know I should leave you alone, but... I can't... They didn't stop to think about my feelings. You think I'm killing myself over this because its fun? Of course not. Gods, Omi, why are you doing this to me? Answer me damn you!! That's all I'm asking! I just want one response, one small response to my pleas. Don't shut me out, Omi! Tell me what I can do for you! I want to be there for you, to comfort you and reassure you that there is still someone that cares! Isn't there anything I could do to help?  
  
But you just wont answer me. I haven't slept in days, or eaten in longer. All I can think about is you. I can hardly even remember what you look like, what you smell like, your hair, your eyes, your smile. Its all becoming so foggy, I can hardly bear it. your eating my heart, Omi. You're chewing it up and spitting it out at me. But why? This isn't right! Its cruel...  
  
Then again, I can't really say such a thing. I have no right to speak of cruelty. Our job revolves around the word, but do we acknowledge its presence? No, we just continue killing. We must. Or, at least that's what I had always believed. I could never just leave Weiss, could I? Even if I had, the memories would haunt me until the day of my death and beyond, torturing my soul through all eternity.  
  
I'm right outside, Omi. You know I'm there. You hear me, every word that escapes my mouth, everything I say to you. But why doesn't it get through to you? Don't you understand that I care about you? I don't want to see anything happen to you, and I can't stand this. If you're hurting, and blocking me out, then I'm hurting. More than you could ever imagine. Now Ouka, your only support, is gone... But you just don't seem to realise that I want to be your support now. I can be your shoulder to cry on, the person you can talk to when something is wrong, someone you can open up to. I wont let anyone else hurt you, Omi. I promise. I promise...  
  
"Omi-kun...! Onegai....." I've been sitting out here for a countless number of days, the only sign of life in Omi's room is the tapping from his fingers hitting the keyboard. What could he possibly be doing on the internet at a time like this? I swear, if he's chatting to some girl or looking at porn or-- Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like Yoji. ......Where is Yoji? I haven't seen him or Aya in a while.. I guess they've given up on trying to get me to go to sleep. Good. I don't need them bothering me anyways.  
  
A sigh is heard from within the room, and a slight *thud* hits the door, sliding noises heard slipping down the other side of it. Omi!?  
  
"Omi! Let me in! Omi!!" No response. Not that I was expecting one. He's been ignoring me for the past week, its not like he'd just start talking to me suddenly. But I don't really care anymore. A sign of life was all I wanted. Or was it? I'm not so sure anymore. I wish he would let me in. Then maybe I could help him in some way, instead of annoying him by sitting out here day and night. Could I be what's keeping him in there? Would he have come out long ago if I hadn't been out here, waiting for him to emerge from his room? Or am I just trying to blame myself?  
  
"Omi-kun... Why are you doing this to me.." I sigh and fall to the floor, the strength to stand lost to fatigue. I hear Omi stand up. a click? Did he open the door? I immediately shot up and grabbed the handle, expecting it to be locked. It flung open and I fell to the floor in his room, the door shutting behind me. 


End file.
